


Lacuna

by synesthesiac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 doesn't get a happy ending, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthesiac/pseuds/synesthesiac
Summary: Lacuna: an unfilled space or interval, a gap.





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I try to write for other characters but 707 just whacks me over the head with an idea, and well, I churn it out.
> 
> Speaking of other characters, would anyone be interested in reading an IkeSen Hideyoshi sickfic? The fandom isn't that big on here and I wanted to see what kind of response I would get.
> 
> I hope to talk to y'all in the comments!
> 
> Recommended reading materials:
> 
> Tissues, probably

**_Lacuna_ ** _ \- An unfilled space or interval, a gap. _

  
  


He’d been dreaming, recently.

 

Of sunshine and warmth, of the smell of her hair,  _ her _ , maybe of smiling redheads too much like them-

 

They’d be warm and safe, they would have nights of him teaching her all about the discs of light above them, paying more attention to her than to his lessons, watching how her eyes cradled the stars suspended above her-

 

He’d been dreaming too much, recently.

 

He’d been an idiot.

 

________________

 

Like his guardian angel, she had shielded him after the nightmares wounded him, guarded him against the demons inside him, and filled the holes in his soul with feather-soft kisses and honeyed words. 

 

And during the times when that wasn’t  _ quite _ enough, she’d offer him her pulse, her heartbeat, tethering him back to reality with a single gesture. (For all his joking about being her Defender of Justice, in reality it was  _ her _ who defended  _ him _ )

 

So he’d decided to make a gesture of his own, by bringing her to this secluded park, ring box and speech weighing heavy in his pocket. 

 

After a lot of wine and laughter, he’d been fumbling with his words, working up the courage to ask her the damn question- when the world ended.

  
  
  


A shout had shattered the silence, (presumably a generic villainous “I’ll destroy everything you hold dear, you bastard 707!) a shot had rung out, and now he was cradling a shuddering and gasping girl, hoping and praying that the ambulance he called would get to them in time.

 

He reached for her wrist out of habit, desperate to feel the life thrumming through her- and it was there! Unsteady and fading, but there! They were both breathing, both alive, they could hold it out! They can make it!

 

He’s crying from relief, until she opens her mouth.

 

“Sae- Saeyoung, tell them, the RFA, that I-”, she gasps, holding his gaze with her own.

 

“Shh, angel, shh, you’ll tell them yourself! The ambulance will be here any second, and after they fix you up, we’ll eat crappy jello and video call the gang and we’ll tell them whatever you have to say! You got that? You just hang on tight, angel, okay?”

 

She smiles at him weakly. 

 

“Saeyoung.”

 

And he  _ knows _ . He still doesn’t want to believe it, but now he knows. Or maybe he’s always known, because he’s been trying to memorize small nothings this whole time (like the way holding her feels like hugging a timid butterfly, the way her eyes take in the view before them and make it seem a little brighter, the new freckles on her skin that look like cinnamon), feverishly committing every bit of her to memory.

 

“Don’t leave. Please don’t leave me all alone.” 

 

It’s pathetic, he knows, but he can’t stop himself. He needs her. He loves her so damn much sometimes he wonders if he breathes for her alone-

 

“I’m so sorry, love. I’m so sorry.”

 

No! No no no no no no no no no! Doesn’t she understand? A life without her is like a picture ripped in half- there, but incomplete. His dreams were of the pair of them, without her, there’s this, giant, gaping hole that only she can fill and- why? Why is she leaving him? She’s been with him through Saeran, Mint Eye, V, Rika, the bomb, the party, why is she leaving now? He doesn’t  _ understand _ , he could never in a million years understand  _ why _ .

 

“You have to be brave love, you have to be strong. You can’t fall to pieces, the world needs you good and whole and that big heart beating. You understand?”

 

He’s about to retort that no, she’s the brave one, he can’t do this on his own, he wanted her to marry him, when the hand he’s holding goes lax, and the eyes that held so much in them become glassy and reflective.

 

They show him the trees, the moon, the stars, the sky.


End file.
